Is that Love?
by Mejda
Summary: Iceland notices that he feels weird about Denmark. Soon, he develops a deep feeling for the Dane. DenIce
1. Chapter 1- Sudden Action

I could feel the heat of sunshine luminating through the window. I opened my eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. Now I could hear noises from kitchen. That was probably Lukas making coffee. But it's pretty late… He usually gets up early, before the sun wakes up. Maybe he had day out today? Probably. I got up and made my way to the window, opening it. The singing birds' sounds hit my ears. The cold wind hit me as well, so I slamed the window as soon as possible, hugging myself. It's spring already, but it doesn't seem like this at all. I went down the stairs, making my way to the kitchen. I saw Lukas, drinking coffee by the table.

"G'mornin'." he said, placing the coffee mug on the table and looking in my direction.

I didn't answer him, just opened the counter and grabed my own mug.

"It's rude not saying 'hello' at least." he commented after a while.

"Well, 'hello'. Are you happy now?" I asked with annoyed voice.

"Yes." he answered simply.

I prepared my own coffee and sat opposite Lukas. I started to drink it, when my brother decided to speak again.

"You know, I'm going to Mathias today because of work. Wanna go with me? I'm not gonna go to this idiot's by myslef." his voice was kinda angry when he told me about the Dane. I could easly tell that he doesn't like him very much. Well, he doesn't hate him though. They're just the opposites of themselves. That was what's my brother's and Mathias' relationship like. But for me, it's rather diffrent. The Dane doesn't notice me, I'm hiden in Lukas' shadow… I-It's not like I care! I don't care if people notice me or not! And I don't care about Mathias! It's just that… It would be nice if someone would remember about me, not comparing me to my brother… Not seeing me in his shadow… I'm just kinda jealous, okay? It's really nothing…

"Erikur?" I was still deep in my thought when Lukas' voice rang in my ears.

"What?" I asked, when I got back to consciousness.

"I repeat. Do you want to go to Mathias as well?" he stood up and put his, already empty, mug in the sink. I didn't say anything for a while, but after a minute I answered simply.

"Yeah."

I could feel Lukas' sight on my back.

"I didn't think you'd agree." he let out a sigh."You're not like you. Usually, you would just decline it and spend the rest of the day on listening to angsty music and blogging about how no one loves you, like other teens your age." he finished with an irony.

"Excuse me..?" I asked even more annoyed than before."Don't mock me, idiot. Do you have to be the first person in the morning to make me mad..?"

"This is my duty as your older brother." Lukas smirked a little as he said it. "Anyway, be ready in 30 minutes."

I just nodded and finished my coffee, putting the mug in the sink and heading back to my bedroom. I took some clothes and went to the bathroom. I had shower and put clothes on. It was something ordinar, just a T-shirt and jeans. I got back to my room and sat on the bed. I was very nervous all of sudden! Wait… Why was I that nervous?! Was that because I'm going to meet Mathias..? Obviously not! That would be stupid! I don't even like him! Why did I agree to go to his place then..? Ugh! That's so complicated! Why does my stomach twist like this, just thinking about him? Why does my face feel so hot, when I think about meeting him today? Maybe I'm sick? I shouldn't go to the Dane then. But… I want to… I need help! I can't do anything about it! I need to stop it before somone sees me like this, my face red and palms white. I heard Lukas calling me from downstairs. What should I do? Maybe he won't notice. I made my way to the entrance door, where my brother was waiting for me.

"Are you alright?" he asked."Your face's all red. Do you have a fever?"

"What? Your seeing things! I'm feeling just fine and my face isn't red!" my bad acting wasn't enough to him to believe me, but he just let it go and we both went into the car. We didn't say a word and got to Mathias' place in about 40 minutes. We stood before the door, then Lukas knocked. The door went wide open as the Dane stood before us and welcomed us, letting us in. What's that? The feeling in my stomach was now stronger and my heart started to beat so fast… I can't believe it was even possible for it to beat that quickly! We sat in the living room as they started to talk about work. I was just sitting on Lukas' side on the couch and was looking… no… gaping at Mathias' face. It was so bright! His smile was wide, even if my bro was insulting how careless he was treating the work. Even his blue eyes were sparkling with happiness. How can he be that bright and… handsome..? Wait… Why did I think that he's handsome?! He's not! He's just an annoying acquaintance of my brother! … with pretty face… I was looking on my knees when I heard a voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" someone asked me. But who was that? I looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes looking on me with worry.

"W-What?"

"Are you alright? Your face's all red." his voice was so warm…

"I'm okay…" I looked around myself."Where's Lukas?"

"He's in kitchen, making coffee. Seriously, he drinks too much of it, he's gonna die young." he answered with a little smirk. I didn't say anything, just looked back on my knees.

"… Do you… like Lukas..?" I asked quietly.

"What? What's with that sudden question?" He cotinued when I didn't say a word."Of course I do." he laughed. I was quiet for a while.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to me. I shivered, feeling weird."Are you jealous?" he asked jokingly. But I didn't even open my mouth. After a second, he became quiet as well."No way."

He sat closer to me and placed his hand on my shoulder, sending me even more shivers.

"Listen. You shouldn't feel jealous about your shouldn't feel bad about being younger and less experienced than him." he sighed."And most of all you shouldn't feel and call yourself worse than him" he finished, I could feel his eyes on me even if I wasn't looking at him. "W-why would you think I ever feel like this..? I didn't say anything." I asked, trying to look up at him, but failing, still looking on my knees.

"You always act weird when you're with Lukas. You hide behind him, don't want anyone to notice you. At first I thought that you're just shy, but after about 2 years I realised that's not a reason. You just want to avoid comparing you two, don't you?" his voice was rather quiet so Lukas couldn't hear him. I didn't answer, but I think he could guess I'd say 'yes', because he embranced me.

"W-W-What are you doing?!" I nearly shouted, but it was quiet enough so my brother fortunately didn't hear me.

"I feel bad for you. You should have more self confidence." he whispered into my ear, I was afraid if he hear my heartbeat. He just can't! "And to be honest… I like you more than Lukas." he smiled and hugged me. I froze. What did he say just now? Does he like me more than he likes brother? Is it even possible that someone prefers me..?

"You're lying." I said blankly.

"Why would I lie about it?"

"It's impossible." I stated."No one has ever prefered me. Lukas is the great one. He's amazing and wonderful. How could anyone choose me? I'm a grey, unsocial teenager. No one would ever-"

"But I did. Isn't that the greatest proof, that you're not worse than him?" he tightened the embrance. And I didn't answer, I wanted to feel his warm as long as possible.

"Thank you." I whispered. My face was on fire and my heart was about to burst out of my chest, but that was okay, because I was happy. So happy. Suddenly I heard Lukas' footsteps, so I lightly pushed Mathias. He sat on his previous place and pretended that he's doing his work. We looked in the door's direction to see my brother walking in with a mug of coffee. He sat next to me and they cotinued talking about work. But I didn't care. I was just staring at Mathias' face, even trying not to wink. I wanted to look at him, remember every detail of him. But why? Why do I feel like this? Why was I so happy when he was embrancing me? That's crazy. Maybe because… No! We're both men anyway so it doesn't make sense! And I like girls, right? But… To be honest I have never had a crush on any girl… What should I do then? It's not like it's something normal to have a crush on someone who is the same sex as you… Well, when I think there's nothing wrong with this that I love him as long as we're not together or something. Wait… Did I just admit that I love Mathias?! Oh my, when I think about it that's absolutely wrong! What should I do?! Lukas, help me!

"Erikur!" I heard a voice.

I looked up and saw my brother's face. "Oh, you're back."

"What?" I asked.

"We're done with work. We're goin' back home. Get ready, I'll be waiting in the car." as he said, he get out of the Dane's house. I stood up and walked past Mathias. I put on my jacked and my boots, I didn't notice the Dane standing right behind me. I went to the door and opened them, but instead of going to Lukas, I stood still.

"Hey." that was Mathias and his voice behid my back kinda shocked me. I looked at him and turned to him so I could see his face, that was not that far my own. "You wanted to escape not even saying 'goodbye'? Wow, that's rude." he said jokingly, smiling. But I wasn't there when he said it. I sank into his blue eyes. I could see his face so clearly, it was so close… His white teeth, that I could see when he was smiling. His golden hair. His blue eyes. His lips… Suddenly, I have no idea why I did, but I did. I pressed my own lips to his. I could feel his warm and it was a pure pleasure. So this what a kiss feels like, huh? But why did I do this..? Oh no, he's gonna hate me now! I took two steps back and hide my lips with my palm. The look on his face… He was so shocked… No! Why did I do this! He hates me, I know it! I ran away to the Lukas' car before he could say anything.

"You're red again, brother." he said as he started to drive us home. I didn't care. He shouldn't know what just happened. No one should. It shouldn't even happen. I'm not gonna look into his face… I'm not gonna meet him again! I don't want him to hate me. Maybe he'll forget about it if he won't see me for a while. Yeah, it should work. But it's not that easy… I want to see him. I want to feel his warm again. I need to see him. I need to talk to him. What is this?! I talk like some teenage girl on period! Is it because of… Love?

When we got home, I went stright to my room and I haven't gotten out for the rest of the day. I didn't sleep well that night. I want to see him.


	2. Chapter 2- The pleasure (LEMON)

"Ah!" I cried as I felt the warm in my lower half. I blushed deeply and hid my face with my one hand, the other one on my mouth, trying to stop lewd mouns that wanted to escape my throat. I looked down on the other's man face, meeting his sky-like blue eyes. Mathias... I don't care why's this happening and if it's okay. I'm here with him and that's all that matters. I could feel his fingers slowly moving and scissoring inside me. I gasped in my palm and my face went even more red.  
"Sorry, does it hurt?" he asked, using his free hand to stroke my cheek.  
"T-That's fine..." I said, breathing heavly.  
"Stand it a little longer. I've nearly finished with preparing." he gave me the caring smile and continued with stretching me down there. I can't believe it... I'm doing it with him... I'm doing it with Mathias... I'm so happy! And a little bit scared. Will it hurt? It surely will, but I can stand it. I know he doesn't want to hurt me and he tries his best. I trust him. I can stand this pain for him.  
"Mathias... It's okay already. I-I'm prepared." my voice was breathless.  
"Are you sure? If you're not stretched enough, it'll hurt." he looked at me, not knowing what to do next.  
"I know. I'll be fine. Just go ahead..." I said and smiled lightly. He pulled his fingers out of me. Suddenly, the Dane hugged me tightly, kissing my neck.  
"Thank you." he whispered."I love you."

...

'What..?' I thought as I looked at the ceiling of my bedroom."A... dream..?" I sat up and looked around myself. It was morning already. The sheets of my bed was in disarray and I was sweating pretty much. I was sitting like this for a while, until it hit me.  
'W-W-What kind of dream was that?! Why was Mathias in it?! Why did I dream about it?! Why?!' I began to panic and I couldn't gather my thoughts together, but then I realised something "... Fuck."  
I was hard. But... Why? Why would I be excited by something like this? It's not like I'm in love with Mathias or anything, right? It's just because he said he prefers me and not my brother and I began to like him, that's all. We could make good friends then. Yes, that's i- Wait. Why did I kiss him then? Why did I enjoy his company? Why did I have a dream like this about him? I-I bet it's only because of some teenage phase! Right! These are the emotional and sexual frustration, and he was just a good-looking guy, who was nice to me, so my brain just choosed the best possible option. If I take rid of them, I'll stop feeling like this and come back to my ordinar behaviour. I hope...  
Well, but now, I need to do something about it. Should I just wait and calm down like always in situations like this? Or should I actually... Hell no, I can't do it! Lukas can get in there in every moment! But... I've never touched myself before... And I'm so excited now, I can't do anything about it! What if I can't hold my voice back and my brother will hear everything?! It'd be so embarrassing! Or maybe he's still sleeping, it's Saturday after all. I don't know! What should I do..?  
'Well, I'm the man after all...' I thought as I stroked the hard member of mine. I shivered and began to stroke it even faster, breathing heavly.  
"Mathias..." I groaned in whisper, turning on my knees and hiding my face in the sheets. He was all I could think about. Even if I was giving myself pleasure, my heart was still hurting, because of him. I want this to end, I don't want to feel about him like this. I shouldn't feel about him like this. But I can't do anything about it, right? My body just wants to feel the true pleasure and I'm afraid I can't give it to myself. I need someone to help me ad my heart wants Mathias to be that person. That special person. Oh my, Mathias... I let out a quiet moan and began to stroke myself more violently, not sure if I felt the pain or not, but surely my body enjoyed it. I rubbed the head of my penis with my thumb. I began to bite the sheets, not to make any noises, but there still were heard suppressed moans of mine. Mathias... I want to see him. I want him to smile at me with his eyes sparkling as always. I want him to laugh with his obnoxious, honest though, laughter. I want to feel his warm lips once again. I want him to touch me. Mathias. Mathias. Mathias.  
"Mat-Ah!" I cried out as quiet as I could, but it was pretty loud anyway, when I released on my bed and hand. I gasped for air as I laid down, suddenly feeling exhausted. I looked on my palm, that was covered in sweat and the white liquid that the most of were on the sheets. It was... so weird. Is that how an orgasm feels like..? It felt... good, but so wrong at the same time. So strange. As soon as I felt my strength come back, I took tissues that was on my desk and cleaned everything. I put bed sheets into a laundry basket and headed to the bathroom. To my relief, Lukas was probably still sleeping. I had a quick shower and put some clothes on. I went to the kitchen and made myself sandwich for breakfast. As I was eating it, I heard the phone ringing, but before I could even stand up, Lukas get into kitchen and pick up it. I felt awkward, my face red a little bit. Calm down!  
"Hello?" he said. I just kept biting on my sandwich, to hide my nervousness."Mathias?"  
I felt my face going hot and I put my breakfast down. Why is he calling..? Is it because of the work again? But it's Saturday.  
"You want to talk to Erikur? Why?" I paniced and as soon as my brother looked at me, I was trying to tell him that I don't want to talk with him with my oh so amazing sign launguage.  
"Oh, sure. He's so glad you called, you should see him." he said with emotionless face and he handed the phone to me. I gave him my 'I hate you so much' glare and said 'hello'.  
"What do you want?" I asked, trying to escape Lukas' gaze on me.  
"I need to see you." his voice was somehow diffrent. I froze for a while.  
"Why?"  
"We need to talk." he stated.  
"I don't have anything to tell you." I tried to sound decided on my own words, but my voice broke at the end. I can't see him now... Not today...  
"But I do." he sounded so... diffrent."It was a while since that they we last met. I want to talk about it." It was 2 weeks ago. Why does he want to talk? No, I can't meet him."There's nothing to talk about."  
"There is. Let's meet in the park in the hour. I don't care if you don't want to come, if you won't, I'll come to your place and we settle everything right. I can't stand this uncertainty!" He hung up.  
What..? What uncerainty..? No, we can't talk about it. You have to forget, Mathias. We both have to forget.  
_

Okay, okay, okay. I have no idea why I wrote it. Probably because I'm on my period, so I'm horny, whatever. This is a short one, because I had no time to write. And I'm so sorry for that poor lemon! This is my very first time I wrote something like this and I'm glad it was DenIce so please forgive me!


End file.
